


to taste your kiss

by displayheartcode



Series: Warmth of the Sun [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fade to Black, Female Harry Potter, Post-War, Pre-Epilogue, Tumblr Prompt, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Their schedules finally match.





	to taste your kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julx3tte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julx3tte/gifts).



> jules asked eight months ago: omg prompts. gimme some of that: “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” your choice on pairing!!

The ivory bedsheets pooled around Ginny’s bare hips as she climbed into Halley’s lap. The touch of her warm body alone was enough to wake her up and forget about how mind-numbingly boring her day at work had been. Any thoughts of dragging herself off to sleep quickly became replaced by her girlfriend's surprise visit. 

“Is that any way to greet me?” Ginny asked.

“I’ll make up for it.” Halley smoothed her hands up those freckled thighs, skimming, touching what she could. “What brings you to my bed, Miss International Quidditch star?”

Ginny looped her arms around her neck. Her long hair tickled Halley’s nose with the scent of flowers. Halley readjusted her weight, bringing her closer. This was a welcoming surprise after a week of schedule mix-ups. Between Ginny’s constant practices and Halley’s back-to-back department meetings, it was almost impossible to grab a moment alone. And whenever they did, they were always too tired to do anything beyond some quick snogging on the couch. Or up against the door as they tried to make five minutes before some event count. It was enough to make any witch half-mad with desire. 

But this, Halley thought as she traced Ginny’s sides with feather-light touches, was certainly going to help make up for the lost time.

“Why don’t I show you?” Ginny promised with a blazing look in her eyes. She undid the first few buttons of Halley's Auror uniform. One of her hands slid underneath Halley's top, the other tugging on her belt. 

Halley’s mouth hovered above Ginny’s shoulder. “Counting on it.” 


End file.
